Shrouds of Mist
by Lucicelo
Summary: In between the continual mist of Nanchou-shi, two similar beings met in the middle of a group of school girls. Tomie/Crossroads Pretty Boy crossover!


_**A/N: I just wanted to write a crossover between "Tomie" and "The Crossroads Pretty Boy!" Ever since I got into sketching out Tomie, I wanted to take a knack at writing something myself. Enjoy!**_

 _ **If you like what you read, please consider donating to my kofi! The link is on my profile and my tumblr account, Lucicelo.**_

 _ **-Lucicelo**_

* * *

Walking through the fog spell of Nanchou-shi , Tomie tossed her silky black hair over her shoulder before she sighed in boredom. Having spent her time wandering around the town, nothing caught her immediate attention to keep her around. Sure, she preened over the disgusting displays of men falling over their feet for her, but it grew tiring and mundane. None of them suited her high expectations to even waste a portion of her time. She expected a low turnaround due to the small population, but no significant person caught her eye.

How _dull_.

In the last town, she played around with a _somewhat_ handsome pretty boy who dumped his longtime girlfriend for her. Not at all satisfying for her taste. It was _too_ easy of a win that she skipped town to find a new target. An easy way for her to avoid and stop him from following her.

All in all, she settled on continuing on her walk before going back to her hotel. She went through what seemed like endless walkways and read the small signs to keep herself from getting lost. Placing a good grip on her purse, she kept her guard up for any _surprises._

Stopping at the end of the crossroad, she took out a hand mirror from her purse and checked her appearance. Checking every possible angle of her face, she closed the compact with a click. No flaw out of place.

Out of nowhere, she heard multiple girls clamoring over a cute boy in the far distance. Curious, she turned to the right and followed the sound of these loud compliments. She pondered on the level of attractiveness of this handsome boy. Pursing her lips, she anticipated a satisfying win from her newest game.

At the sight of the group of girls, still in their school uniforms, Tomie stopped at the end of the crossroad. She stayed silent, observing the man in the middle of the young girls. From the well sculpted face to the fit body, she bit their thumb nail at the sight of the man, blocking a good portion of her face.

As if he sensed her sudden existence, he turned his face toward her direction.

They made eye contact.

Uncurling her fist and taking her nail from her mouth, she placed her hand in front of her face to look in between her fingers. The pretty boy turned his whole body to her direction, the girls moved in haste to give him room to maneuver himself.

Moving her hands away from her face, Tomie placed her arms on her sides. "I have to say...this is an impressive turn around for such a handsome man."

A wave of power flickered over to her direction, not at all affecting Tomie. From the slight quirk of his lips, she suspected his assumption at having gotten her full attention.

Tomie chuckled behind her dainty hand, amused at the allure whafting off of the young man. "How _cute_. You think you can catch _my_ attention?" She curled her finger under her chin and tilted her head to the side, inspecting his appearance and finalizing her judgment. "Granted, you have such a perfect face. _Almost_ as perfect as my own. I _might_ accept your offer."

The group of enamored schoolgirls snapped their heads toward her, eyes burning with jealous fury at her appearance. Used to such expressions, Tomie fought the urge to roll her eyes at their obvious distaste of her evident beauty. She _far_ surpassed their _less than_ perfect faces.

"Ah," Tomie drawled in feigned fear. "The _horror_." She removed her finger from her chin to clap her hands together. "I commend you for your— _group_ of _admirers_."

The crossroads pretty boy stayed quiet while he stared at her. _Unflinching_. _Normal_. Under _no_ semblance of her allure. A bit concerning for Tomie, but she didn't relent in eye contact. No human dared to give her continuous eye contact without falling to their knees.

In fact, she walked forward to get a better look at him. The girls made a hand at grabbing her when the pretty boy moved forward, ceasing their move of attack. All of them turned to him with hearts in their eyes, forgetting all about Tomie for a chance to hear his voice.

Stopping in front of Tomie, he released his powers which prompted Tomie to do the same. In the background, the girls fell to the floor, almost salivating at the energy coming out of the pretty boy.

Upon realizing his powers, Tomie giggled behind her enclosed fist. "Hmm...so we're similar?"

He responded in a melodious voice that brought out a sigh from the surrounding schoolgirls. "It appears so."

Tomie ran her finger down his chest, impressed at the hard body underneath her fingertip. " _Interesting_."

He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "You will die from _unfortunate_ circumstances." After his message, he turned away from her and walked away. The mist obscured him enough to hide his trail from the onslaught of panicked schoolgirls who ran after him.

His departure left Tomie trembling in fury.

She gripped the strap of her purse, huffing at the audacity of his words. "The _nerve_ of that man. I'm _not_ going to _die_. Ridiculous."

Turning around, she stalked away, muttering in utter disbelief at her apparent fate.

A few weeks later, the crossroads pretty boy re-encountered the same young woman. He remembered the aura she exuded, the flawless beauty, and the coy manner in which she spoke to him. She remained unaffected while she tried ensnaring _him_.

To distract her, he predicted her fate. Come to find out, it was _different_ from last time. This confused him for a rare moment. He assessed the girl and found the _exact same girl_.

She left in anger at his cold prediction, but she reappeared without a scratch on her.

Another prediction. A different fate.

This reoccurring cycle of meetings happened again.

And _again_.

 _And again_.

 _ **The end.**_


End file.
